


Oxygen Deficency

by EvilMuffins



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bathing, Holding Hands, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: On the oxygen content of liquid water.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Oxygen Deficency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Unlike LCL fluid, water contained little to no oxygen. If he were to reach out and place his hands against Shinji's shoulders--forcing him under the bath water and watching a stream of panicked bubbles rising to the surface--Shinji's lungs would refuse to breath the liquid. Should his body be destroyed, mere hot water would fail to birth him a new one. Fascinating, just how different two such similar things could be.

Like Angels and the Lillin.

Shifting closer, Kaworu placed his hand over top Shinji's. Oh, how a being so alive could look as if he were dying.


End file.
